


I Hate You.

by MxdariStxrs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Creepy Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxdariStxrs/pseuds/MxdariStxrs
Summary: I was a fool to trust him. And now. He's going to kill me.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne/Nora West-Allen
Kudos: 5





	I Hate You.

I ran frantically. Desperately. I ran as fast as I could to evade _him._ He wasn't after Barry anymore. He was after _me._ He had just knocked out dad just to chase after me. What does he want? I thought that maybe, hopefully. Finally he had changed. But dad was right. The only person he ever helps is himself. After I accidentally brought a faulty gideon device into the cell it had ruptured the entire cell and Eobard escaped. I called dad right away and we chased after him.

I breathed in. Funny thing was I was using _his_ tips to evade _him._ I was a fool to trust the monster. He was nearing me and my desperation hit my adrenaline. Blood pumped through my veins in an agonizing manner. Flaring in my legs and heating my neck, wind tossed carelessly at my cheeks staining them pink. I breathed in the air and dug my heel deeper into the ground and shot forward. My desperation increasing with every heavy footstep, I could feel the ground pulsing beneath my feet, aching them and every second _he_ got closer and I slowed. In a final desperate attempt I channeled my anger into my mind and harnessed the Negative Speed Force.

I surged forward with a fresh bar of energy but as soon as I did I remembered why I shouldn't use the Negative Speed Force. I watched as Lia died in my arms and my tears fell on the road as I kicked up the loam. I felt the wind whip against my legs as I tried in my last attempt to outrun him. But I should've known that I never would be able to. Before I could react I was caught in a dead end and was forced to stop. I turned around, fear rising in my eyes and heat burning in my face.

"Hello. Nora." The scary unfamiliar voice reached my ears as I cringed against the wall.

It was silly of me to think that he wouldn't kill me. I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Stay away from me!" I meant to sound fierce and agitated but my voice was a broken whisper. I stared at the devilish mask as he whipped it off. That was even worse. I couldn't pretend I didn't know him, now I'd have to watch him kill me. "If you want to kill me get over it."

"Kill you?" I watched the piercing blue eyes close in on mine. I heard Iris's voice through my com. "NORA GET OUT OF THERE NOW! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Iris pleaded. But I stared transfixed. The eyes were so blue they looked unreal, like contacts. I couldn't move and didn't even flinch when he ripped out the com and stomped on it, crushing it instantly.

I breathed. In. Out. Then opened my mouth. "If your going to kill me. Get over it." I repeated steadily. I held his gaze and straightened up. Fear rose to my neck and hot blood pulsed in my temple. I was scared. Very scared. The man that I thought loved me was going to kill me. I had to accept that. If I was going to die I would die defiant. 

I raised my hand and vibrated it near his chest. I took a deep breath. "Step away from me." I injected as much steel as I could into my voice. 

"Nora." He whispered, he slowly brought his hand to my cheek and lifted my face upward, to meet his cold, hard gaze. It was the first time he had ever touched me, everything we had experienced together was through a piece of glass, separating us distinctively. It painfully reminded me that I would never be able to beat him. And I hated it, when he touched me I felt like maybe dying in his grasp wouldn't be so bad after all. At least I could spend one final minute with him. It was pathetic.

"I would never kill you Nora." He whispered. Then he ran away as I watched in disbelief. It was sickening how I wished the moment had lasted a little bit longer. Masochistic even. 

"Until next time." I muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I might put this on my wattpad:  
> MxdariStxrs


End file.
